Meeting father
by comet hiwatari
Summary: It is basically response to severitus with my twist. How will harry handle finding the truth of his parentage. Given up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Father

Chapter 1. The letter

Disclaimer - Harry potter does not belong to me.

Hey! Guys this is my first fanfic do go easy on me.

It was dark in the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive 4. Still a boy who will be soon turning 16, harry potter can be seen awake staring at the clock as it turned 12.00 silently greeting himself happy birthday. Just then a thud was heard as something dropped on the floor. Alarmed harry bent down and reached the object which turned out to be a letter. He turned on the lights and saw that the letter was addressed to him.

He opened the letter and saw the words " My Dearest Son", his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the bottom of the letter and saw the words "Yours forever loving mother Lily Potter."

Now harry's heart was beating very fast. He was confused as to what his mother had to say to him after his long and was also eager to know what his mother had to tell him. So he read the letter.

The letter said that James Potter was not his real father and that Severus Snape was his real father. It so happened that during a raid James, Lily and Severus all three of them were hit by a weird version of Confoundus Charm. This lead all three of them to sleep together. After 2 months of that night lily found that she was pregnant. But was not sure whos child it was. So she told both James and Severus that she was pregnant. They decided to do the paternity charm to find out whose child it was. On doing the paternity charm it showed that the child was indeed Severus's. But as that time James and Lily were married and James loved Lily very much he decided to give the child his name and to adopt him. Severus also agreed to this. At that time Severus was already working for the order as a death eater turned spy. He knew that the dark lord will not be happy with him for sleeping with a mudblood and impregnating her. He would demand that Severus should pledge the child to his cause. Lily, James and Severus all were very happy with Lily's pregnancy. Before harry's birth it was decided that the idea of Severus knowing that he has a child was very dangerous. So it was decided that after Harry's birth his memories regarding harry would be removed, he would be oblivated and his memories will be returned to him after 15 years if anything happened to Lily and James and if harry survived.

So Snape knows that he has a child for 1 year now but he doesn't know the identity of his child He knows that his son will be teleported to him on the night of 31st July, 1996. The letter further said that yes indeed Severus was waiting for him. It further informed him that James had blood adopted him so he was by right the Potter heir and by extension the Gryffindor heir. Through Severus he was the Slytherin and the Rawenclaw heir and through lily he was the Hufflepuff heir. So yes he was the founder's heir and during the next 24 hours followed by his birthday he would receive power burst for each linage and their respective skills. This is the power that the dark lord knows not. The letter also informed him that as he finishes reading this letter along with all the things that belonges to him will be teleported to his father's residence. And indeed as soon as he finished reading the letter harry felt a pull stronger than that of a portkey at his navel and he was teleported to the Snape manor.

To be contd.

Please do review.

**I have a harry potter challenge for you guys - **

I know that there are already fics along these lines but as there are very few of these fics I ask someone to write fics along these lines -

1) Harry is three year older than this younger brother who is the boy who lived.

2) Harry is not the boy who lived his brother is.

3) Harry may or maynot help his brother to defeat Voldemort the first time.

4) James and Lily Potter are alive.

5) Harry must have a greater destiny than Voldemort. What the destiny should be leave it upto you.

6) Harry should loathe his family but must help and protect his brother at the time of need.

7) His brother must respect him and look upto him.

8) Harry may or maynot help his brother to defeat Voldemort during the second wizarding war. He must not side with or join Voldemort.

9) Harry must be powerful, smart, intelligent, should have many wildcards under his sleeves, should be parseltongue and should train himself from a very young age. He can train on his own or some outsider can help him who is powerful and infiuencial.

10) Pairings - may or maynot be there. If there with dom/harry. ( Though I personally prefer harry/harem.)

11) Harry must accquire fame for himself which rivals that of his brother by his fifth year.

12) Quidditch may or maynot be mentioned.

If anyone decides to write fics with this do pm me and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2 - Father

Meeting Father

Chapter 2 - Father.

Disclaimer - Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Heys guys I am back. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2 - Father.

Severus Snape was pacing in the entrance hall of Snape Manor waiting for his son to arrive. He had about a year to digest the fact that he has a son. He had time to muse that he may have mistreated his son. As long as Severus remembered he ha longed for a child but due to his status as death eater he was unable to do so.

And suddenly 1 year ago he received a letter saying that he has a son for last 15 years. And he will be getting the identity of his son on the night of 31st July, 1996 when he will be teleported at his house.

At first Severus didn't believe the message. But as time passes Severus decided that if the message was true and he really had a son then he would accept his son no matter who he may be and will do to the best of his capacity to protect him and that he would train his son himself so he would be able to care of himself in the upcoming battle.

So when harry potter was teleported in front of him to say he was shocked would be an understatement. But as he was ready to accept his son no matter who he was, he said "Welcome home son."

Harry potter who was still processing the idea of Snape being his father was shocked to see that Snape was so accepting of him. But as he always longed for a family of his own he said, "Hello father."

And then Snape said, "We will see how Voldemort stands against us, father and son after your training is completed son."

The End.

How was it good, bad ? Please let me know. Also let me know if you want me to continue as a squeal.

Please do review.

**If anyone is interested in writing fics using follow challenge do let me know.**

**Challenge -**

1) Harry is three year older than this younger brother who is the boy who lived.

2) Harry is not the boy who lived his brother is.

3) Harry may or maynot help his brother to defeat Voldemort the first time.

4) James and Lily Potter are alive.

5) Harry must have a greater destiny than Voldemort. What the destiny should be leave it upto you.

6) Harry should loathe his family but must help and protect his brother at the time of need.

7) His brother must respect him and look upto him.

8) Harry may or maynot help his brother to defeat Voldemort during the second wizarding war. He must not side with or join Voldemort.

9) Harry must be powerful, smart, intelligent, should have many wildcards under his sleeves, should be parseltongue and should train himself from a very young age. He can train on his own or some outsider can help him who is powerful and infiuencial.

10) Pairings - may or maynot be there. If there with dom/harry. ( Though I personally prefer harry/harem.)

11) Harry must accquire fame for himself which rivals that of his brother by his fifth year.

12) Quidditch may or maynot be mentioned.

If anyone decides to write fics with this do pm me and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Father

Dislaimer – I own nothing.

Author note.

Hey guys, I cannot write this story any longer. So I am giving this up for adoption. If anyone wants to write and continue this story can do so, but first please pm me and let me know. You can change the contents of chapter 2 if you want but the start of the story should remain same.

So if anyone is interested in continuing this story let me know.

Till then,

Comet.


End file.
